Ty the Hedgehog
by Typerson
Summary: Ty and his friends must save the world, but can they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

In the vast land of Mobius, there was a town. Well, there were many towns, but none such as this one. It is said that this town was once home to an evil swordsman, Slash. Back then, even the 7 swordsman were only able to seal him off in a town far away. They made a prophecy: In 1000 years a hero with magical shoes will rise, The Blue Knight. This knight will vanquish the Dark Lord with his sword, the blue start. However, this victory will come at a price, The brave hero would Die as well.

That was 1000 years in the past. In fact, Today that very knight was born. Nobody knew at the time, Not historians nor the royal family. To the world he was just another Hedgehog. Ty to be exact. On the night of his birth, his mother had left him in the middle of town. Nobody even bothered. Every night someone had left food for him to eat. By the time he was five, he knew he was an outcast and ran off. He was not sure where exactly, But he knew that he'll know when he gets there. 5 years of traveling had never been worse. Ty was attacked by some of the worst things imaginable, but every time he nearly escaped. Halfway through his journey, he finally found and stole enough money for a sword. He called it the Black attack (of corse he made a terrible name, he was only 7 years old!). then he was able to fend off most enemies. One day, a ragged, beat up Ty with ripped clothes has found a town known as Station Square. He knew in his heart that this was it.

**Several years later.**

Ty was still an outcast but had found at least one friend, Silver the hedgehog. Silvers parents let him stay at there house but only allowed in at night. Every mourning at 4:00 he was kicked into the street. Silver has described his family countless times to Ty: Two parents, a sister, and him. Ty had never met his sister before but never really thought of it.

With his part-time job, he was able to afford school. At the moment, the teacher was going on about a prophecy made some thousand years ago. Evil dude, 7 swordsman, blue knight, it's all up there. Ty had always dreamed about being the blue knight. If all was true the hero could be anyone around him. Anyone... even him.

After school he heard about a glowing shrine in a town not to far away. People had murmured and whispered that only the one true Blue knight can open the doors. Ty had traveled all the way there. By the time he got there all hope that the fabled hero has risen was dead. Ty got to the shire entranceway and stared at the door. You could tell that many people had tried to open it.

"Might as well humor myself" Ty's smooth voice rang as he reached for the handle, pressed down on the little pushy thing and pulled as hared as possible. 'See' thought the navy hedgehog 'it would never be possi...' his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the door opening, a flash of blue light, and him being thrown at least 30 feet. Everyone stared at Ty; The Blue Knight. This was only the beginning.

**This right here is how I, Ty, became known as the Blue knight. This will be my main story well Sonic: The Musical is my less major story. I need OCs for the following roles**

**Shop keeper**

**Someone who will use magic to come with me **


	2. Chapter 2

1 "Well go on," said a bystander as Ty Stood up "See whats up in there."

Ty was very unable to even take a step. As soon as he moved his foot, a mob started to trample him. Now very angry, Ty stood up with his nose mostly likely broken. "Um... hey guys...really... **FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, MOVE!**"

The commotion all most instantly stopped. Ty walked into the shrine, his face red.

Ty looked around and saw a sword and armor. The sword was A silver blue with navy blue jewels adorned just above the handle. The armor was the same just there was only parts to cover his gloves and shoes. "What the hell?" echoed through the shrine as Ty was putting on the armor.

Ty walked slowly up each stair untill he reached the sword. He grabbed the handle and stepped on its wedge. Pulling with all his might, The navy hedgehog swore under his breath.

The sword came out with a loud shink, causing the startled hedgehog to fall and yelp. A soft instrumental of Endless Possibility played in the background as Ty stood up and raised his sword above his head.

The feeling of satisfaction was cut short when he saw a count down that said:

Blue knight, if you are reading this, you have**: 0000:00:00:00:57:34 **left until The dark lord is released.

"Oh Crap," Ty muttered and ran outside "Every body leave, now! The Dark Lord gets released in less then an hour!" Chaos happened.

_02:51 _minutes _left_

"Ty!" said The all to familiar silver hedgehog "what? you're the Blue Knight? You got the Blue Start? You got it from in there? We have 1 minute left till what?"

Silver rambled on as Ty sweat dropped, he hasn't said a word since silver got here. "Silver! Shut up!" Ty checked his watch: 5,4,3,2,1... BOOM! The shrine exploded into thousands of pieces and a black figure arose. Ty readied his sword. The figure held its sword out to Ty. Its threatening side read: Blade of Death. _So encouraging _thought Ty

"Engarde" said the Dark Lord. Pale as a ghost, Ty managed to say"w-w-who a-are you?"

"I am Slash, The almighty ruler of 1012 A.D.!" Ty felt more secure when he remembered his best friend was with him Silver used his telekinesis to lift a few rocks as Ty gripped the Blue Start

"Bring it."

**Gee guys, thanks for reading... if you read this you owe me a review. If you are breathing, YOU OWE ME A REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

1Ty was in fear. Slash ( The Dark Lord) had created an aura of energy around his sword. Ty and Silver needed to run. They were too weak at the moment. "Run?" Silver asked "Hell ya." Came a reply. Black smoke from the now burning Buildings filled the air around small section of the small town."Why don't you make this easier on yourself and give up child?." Slash spoke as he folded his arms at the current situation.

"Give up? Not on your life, Sword-head. Besides, were just starting to have fun" Ty stated in an action ready tone. "Wind... Strike!" Slash shouted .At the command, rather large slices of air flew towards the duo at every angle.

With a smirk, they shifted their bodies forward as they dashed trough the town at moderate speed, causing the air to miss and crash into each other, much to The evil swords-mans annoyance as he groaned at the decision.

"Typical, starting a chase scene before I bring you down for good.". He did like hunting down his victims like the animals they were.

He activated his powers and flew after the hedgehogs that were ahead in the town. As he caught up, he hovered over them, who were more than worried at the sight. He flew ahead and turned around, allowing himself to hover backwards and get ready for a surprise attack.

A small rock in front of Silver dashed head on at Slash, but it got knocked straight in the air by the silver blade. It crashed into Ty causing him to crash into Silver, forcing them to face plant into the ground in the most painful way possible .

Two more air waves charged at them and threw themselves at Ty's head. They managed to toss him back with ease. Ty curved into a ball, groaning in pain. Silver launched a rock at the evil do-er's sword denting it's perfect blade inward slightly and forcing its self in the air, letting gravity take over.

Silver help Ty to his feet and continued sprinting. Unable to gain proper coordination, Ty dashed straight with the hedgehog and was knocked forwards by a second strike to the head, causing him to collide with the ground.

Another areoblast launched its self at the second target, but was stopped by a familiar cyan glow. The one behind it threw a 'punch' at Ty, but he recovered and dodged it, allowing the supersonic air to smash itself into it's partner's back. Taking advantage, Silver used his telekinetic powers to lift a boulder in the air, colliding with the so called 'Master' swords-man.

'C'mon! This is just way too easy!' The navy sword-wielder taunted the lord with a smug look on his face. He and Silver turned around and began running forward. They tried to think of a plan, he had to get rid of him permanently. He was not too bright in the head ,since he could only make blasts that would take down one of their own, so how can they use that can against him?

The solution to his problem was coming up: a rock wall.

'_That's it,'_ Ty thought to himself. _'If could get those waves to follow me long enough, I'll be able to give them the slip and BOOM! It'll block the path!_' With that in mind, it was time to put his plan into full swing.

Ty explained his plan to Silver, who increased speed just enough to get some space from Slash then stopped. The first thing they saw was a big strike heading their way. They Sprinted twice as fast, it increased speed to catch up to them, that was what counted.

"That right, Just a little further." The hedgehog spoke to himself in a low voice. They were nearing the rock wall. Collision with the wall was unavoidable; it was time to finish it. At the last second, Ty trusted his sword into the smooth earth to pole-vault over as Silver just flew closely behind.

The waves tried to break themselves to from colliding with the wall, but it was all in vain. The air crashed point blank at the wall and exploded it into chunks of ruble just as the smirking rodent planned.

The plan worked even farther as the path was blocked, allowing The hedgehog duo to make a swift escape.

"BOOYAH! That's 10 points for Ty and zip for the flying metal-head " Sonic shouted in victory as he pulled out a small chalkboard and quickly wrote down the score.

"GAH! Damn you, you horrid miserable rat!" was shouted in frustration as Silver and Ty exchanged hi-fives.

"Sorry I broke your toys, but what can I say? I guess you can't find something that's gonna get the edge on us," Ty taunted as he shrugged his shoulders. "See ya!" With the first victory gained, They dashed off past the town in a mix of navy and silver.

"That is where you're wrong, child" Slash muttered under his breath with a grin. He slid up his arm sleeve. "Just you wait, children This is just the beginning!"

Later in the night, Ty and Silver were still running, unsure if they were followed. "S-stop Ty" Silver managed to gasp. "Ok" Ty replied as Silver collapsed. Ty was bending over, his hands on his knees. When he caught his breath he stood up strait, only to have someone behnd them shout "Stay on the ground"

**A/N: I would have made this a few paragraphs longer, but I was getting bored. Does ANYBODY want to be the shop-keeper? You will be a recurring joke? My first ever chase scene!**


	4. Chapter 4

1 Ty knew he couldn't stay still for long. He turned to see a girl of 15 years. A light blue fox with yellow eyes. A Cosmo black belly-shirt and jeans. She had shoes that were black with no laces, Brown shoulder length hair, and gloves that cut off at fingers and have purple rings at each wrist.

"Who are you?" Ty asked in a demanding voice. " I said, STAY ON THE GROUND!"

"CHAO, CHAO!" came her now visible chao.

"Listen Miss, Were kinda in a hurry. So, we'll just be going..." Silver started. "_Stars of Lightning!"_ she cried as a bolt of lightning came crashing down in front of Ty, sending him into the brisk air. Using a mid-air recovery move, Ty beared his sword before landing. "_Knives of wolves!" "Illusion of control ice!"_ Spell after spell was easily blocked, dodged, or pushed aside by Silver. The fox decided to end this. With a smirk she cried "_walls of time!"_ trapping our heroes in a silver square. She decided to make way, but not before snatching his sword. She was long gone before the spell wore off. The duo decided to go in her direction.

When they found the fox she was just exiting a large cave. Silver used his powers to force her in the air. "Where is it?" Ty demanded. The prisoner pointed to the cave as Ty walked in. He came across a few creatures, but nothing he hadn't seen before.

Eventually Ty came across a sword in a rock. Without thinking, he grabbed the imbedded sword, yanked it from the rocks, and slipped it in his holder.

"Hey, Silver!" Ty called out. Do you hear anyth…?" Before he could continue, a chilling sound echoed throughout the cavern. Ty immediately remembered the weak cry from the strange creatures he had killed earlier, but this was a different sound, And the owner sounded very, very angry.

Silver, who was on the other side of the cave, kept her in the air. "T…T…Ty! Something's coming!"

"I know!" He cried back as he reached for his sword. The sticky goo of the creatures still covered his fist, but that was the least of his worries. Moments after drawing his weapon, loud, rhythmic thuds followed. The resounding sound grew in intensity and shortened in duration as whatever made them approached closer and closer…

Then it came. With a loud crash, a girl jumped over the surrounding rocks and into the clearing. The girl was much larger than the hedgehog, towering to a height over twice his size. Instead of skin, it was almost rocky? The main part of its body was covered with a thick shell that possessed pads over its shoulders. Underneath its body, the ground was cracked.

"Silver!" Ty cried, but that was all he could say before the beast charged straight at Ty, its hands crumpled into a fist. Ty, realizing that waving his sword would be a useless gesture, held up his hands to stop the oncoming attack. The beast struck him with full force, and the blow sent him flying across the cave. He struck Silver in the back, but he luckily didn't lose consciousness. He managed to get back up before the beast again charged.

This time, he was ready. As the creature tried to strike him again, Ty ducked and rolled right underneath the beast. It was surprised by this sudden maneuver, and this gave him time to think.

_"Great!"_ he thought frantically. _"_Now_ what am I supposed to do? This thing is _enormous!_ I can't…"_

"Ty!" cried The fox's voice suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. He looked around to find her…and he gasped when he saw her hovering above beast.

"Silver!" Ty bellowed, drawing the beast's attention. "Stop that and get her out of there!"

"Ty!" She again cried. "Go for Crystal Spawn's torso! It's unprotected! The torso!"

"_Crystal Spawn? Was that the creature's name? How did she know that?"_ But Ty didn't have time to ask before Crystal Spawn saw him with its spiteful red eyes and charged yet again with another cry of anger. Ty timed himself before he ran forward and rolled underneath it yet again, this time she turned around fast to charge at him.

She obviously wasn't stupid enough to fall for the same thing twice.

After colliding with Ty and sending him across the room. Getting up he remembered something he saw in a movie.

_"Please let this work!"_ he prayed as he threw his sword into the air and found Crystal Spawn almost on top of him, ready to strike him down. As quick as he could, Ty dove back as the giant behemoth brought herself down on the ground like that fat Italian plumber. The Thing sent a loud crack and shudder through the ground, but not through Ty. Crystal Spawn, who was now very angry, turned her eyes towards the small Hedgehog.

But Ty was ready. Despite diving back, the sword was still in the air. When Crystal Spawn faced him, he jumped up and kicked the sword, forcing it to go sailing through the stale air. The Sword landed on target. A loud Scream could be heard, followed by a moment of silence.

Suddenly, Crystal Spawn roared again, but this time it was a roar of pain. Her armor peeling off as she fell to the ground, her bloody torso shivering vibrantly. Her mighty armored legs now looked as sturdy as Ty's quills, and her lip trembled with shock.

Silver, amazed at what his friend had just done, quickly remembered the situation and looked around for Ty's sword. He saw it and nearly threw up. Ty walked up too the now small Girl.

"I know you haven't done anything to me," He said, tears in his eyes, "but, I cannot Find a way to safly remove my me."

Then, with his eyes closed , Ty took his sword with both hands and pulled the blade out of her chest.

As Crystal Spawn sat on the ground, Ty tried to comfort her in her last moments. He opened his eyes. The sight was even worse then imagined. The heart had virtually exploded because of the sword, forcing blood out. The blade had sunk right through it.

She had died. A small orb had erupted from wound.


	5. Chapter 5

1Ty stared at the light." Crystal spawn..." The Light-blue fox walked up next to Ty, now that Silver let her go. "Ty... My name... is Kristi... But you can call me... KiKi... touch the orb," Ty did as told. The energy exploded into 6 smaller orbs and circled the surprised hedgehog. Slowly at first, then fast until it all shot into his stomach.

Ty then fell to his knees. His Pupils expanded till they looked like classic Sonics. Silver ran up to Ty, yelling something. yet he didn't hear him. Or see him. Or anything else for that matter.

**INSIDE TY'S MIND**

Ty woke up in a dark room. "Thank you" came a voice. Ty swirled around. It was, the little girl that he... "For what?" Ty almost yelled. "For Freeing me. You see I was cursed," Crystal Spawn said, handing Ty a book. " all the details are in this book. Here is a little help for your quest." the girl raised her arm and Ty felt power rush through him. "Good luck... brave knight"

**REAL WORLD**

Ty woke up again with a book in his hand. He explained it all to the hedgehog and fox. "Please read it," The Fox begged. Ty nodded and opened the book:

'_I was born into a family of division of which church is correct mostly on my mom's side of the family was. The reorganized Church the Latter Day Saints, in 1985 the church broke up and my dad and along with several members started a new organization called The Church. The basis of the Church was suppose to be about The seven Swordsman and what The Book said._

_January 18, 2001 I went to a healing room center, near where I live and was prayed over for two days over generational curses and every other issue I could think of and what the Lord reveled I should pray about. I also prayed over generational blessings that went back a thousand years to come upon me and my family for now on._

_I had Free masonry in my blood line and the church I was brought in was an occult but I didn't know this until I went to the healing center. After my prayers for these cures to be lifted off of me and the door closed I felt free and the stories that you are about to read are due to Satan's legal permission to attack me even thought I was baptized and followed and loved God I couldn't be fully released from there grips until the spiritual door from my ancestors sins was broken and closed shut. Now when I get attacked by demonic forces its due to a door that was open to sin I committed the Lord makes me aware of what I did wrong if I don't know what I did then I repent of it and the demons leave immediately. Finding out this knowledge at the healing room made my whole life finally make sense to why strange, disturbing and spiritual things happened to me. Thank you Jonas Christ for your amazing love and never giving up on me. I love you._

_I was always taught about The seven swordsman mostly my dad who is a minister Of the Church Of Jonas Christ now called The remnant Church The seven swordsman. I always learned about The seven swordsman as well from my paternal grandma. I have always remembered having a relationship with them there has not been a time I didn't know 'em, I have always had a desire to serve them and I would pray to them allot as well. I would go to my dad's church when It was his turn to have us for the weekend, Since my parents divorced when I was three I would see my dad every other weekend usually. When It was not my dad's turn to take us to his church I would go to my mom's church as well. I was baptized when I was born in my dad's church._

_From the time I can remember allot of spiritual things would happen to me that I did not know how to deal with. For one I didn't know what it exactly was, It was hard to explain it. When I did try and in the process of me trying to explain it I would forget in mid sentence of what I was saying. So needless to say I was extremely frustrated. Understanding Demonic attacks more now I know exactly what it was. On most days I would hear different voices not audible but similar to when your reading quietly to your self. I would hear voices like that talk to me or just crowed my brain with so much confusion and manipulation of any decision I was trying to make._

"Is that..."

"SILVER! Shut up!**"**

_I would have the same reacquiring nightmares for years of me being in my house or some other house I would go out side cause I would hear someone calling my name I would feel this seducing feeling like I had to do what ever it was telling me to do. When I went outside I felt so much fear and dread I would try to hide I would either try to run back into my house or get under something like a table I would hear something rawr like a dinosaur and the ground would shake when it walked. When ever the monster would get close to me I would always wake up feeling terrified as something was in the room staring at me. I would usually see dark shadows and details of scary faces and sharp teeth when I was in a dark room and would have a overwhelming feeling of being watched._

_I would see things in my minds eye. Still do to this day and see things in the dark. I have always loved The seven swordsman and would pray to Them and try to follow them, I didn't understand what was happening to me I would feel seducing feelings like I needed to do things that was almost as if I had to do it. This was how I made allot of the mistake most of my life I was always getting into trouble thinking it was right because of the seducing smells I would get and feelings I would get as well. _

_This is a story that happened due to the generational cures and the a cult religion I was apart of:_

_It was July 15, 2008 – my 8th birthday, I was at church camp, which always landed on my birthday every year, so most of my birthdays where spent at camp. Evening service just ended and following right after was a birthday party for me at the mess hall, I was excited! Which came naturally, and ran out of the church building to go to the mess hall, which was not too far from the church and noticed my mom talking to a few of her friends._

_I ran up to them all excited about my party. I tried to talk to my mom but she was preoccupied and quickly told me to be quiet, so this depressed me a little, it was already close to being completely dark and I didn't want to go to the mess hall alone because I'm horribly afraid of the dark so I asked my sisters to go with me, but they were busy also talking to some of their friends…. this saddened me._

_I ran to the mess hall by my self scared, trying to run as fast as I could. When I got to the door it was open. No one was there except a young boy which I had never seen before! He was gorgeous! Glowing like a light! It was all around him. He had normal street clothes on… His hair was White and he had a white sparkling smile that glowed._

_I stood at the door in awe! because he was so beautiful, I was embarrassed that he was actually looking at me because I was shy around boys. He looked a little older then me but not by much, he spoke to me and said hi Crystal my name is Nero. I was shocked because I didn't know how he could know my name! He said I've been waiting for you, I smelled this alluring smell that is hard to describe, it was a sweet, seducing and it kind of gave me a panicky feeling like I wanted to be near him, then all of a sudden I was immediately sitting next to him. I didn't walk over, I was just magically there next to him with no reason how it happened. I was in total shock and was thinking to my self how did that happen?_

_He spoke to me telepathically and said its ok don't be afraid, that startled me even more! He started to talk audibly. He told me I was supposed to come with him and that I was created for him that I was meant to be with him. he said that if I go with him I would be beautiful (one of the many things I've always wanted because I was teased very badly at school on my looks) he also said that if I go with him I would be rich and have a Victorian house and cars and what ever I wanted._

_The material things didn't mean as much to me as the offer he gave me to be with him plus I loved how he knew so many things about me without me telling him, (I thought for sure he was an angel, because I was taught by my dad who is a minister that no one can't read your thoughts only The seven swordsman can) he was able to read my conscious and sub conscious thoughts._

_I thought that The seven swordsman had answered my prayers to be with someone (I know I was only 8 but that is truly what I wanted was someone to be with that was spiritual and loved God like this kid was acting like). The more he talked the more I felt this cold feeling come over me with this overwhelming attachment I was having for him that I've never felt for someone before along with the seducing smell that he had. The best way to describe was like there was a magnet coming off of him drawing me in._

_He said I'm here because Satan told me to kill you! I was in shock! He then pulled this butcher knife out of the air from behind his back, I was really scared but felt helpless and frozen and completely confused! I was thinking in my head that I don't deserve Gods forgiveness for some of the sins I've done (I was always hard on my self and it was hard to forgive my self when I had sinned because I desperately wanted and still do to be perfect for God). I heard Eric's voice in my head say give your soul to Satan! Then I was really scared. I wanted to get up but I felt like I couldn't move, then with my own voice in my head I said YES but I didn't have control over it… it was like someone was using my voice to say it for me trying to confuse me because my voice said YES! BUT IN MY HEART I DIDN'T MEAN IT._

_I cant even begin to explain in human words how scary this was and how it made me feel completely powerless because I had no control over my own thoughts! I tried to talk audibly but I couldn't use my mouth it was like it was zipped shut… after several minutes of trying to move my mouth a lot of time had passed… I then shouted No! he then injected me with a green liquid._

_I was then finally able to move and get up. I quickly ran out the door. To my immediate left from the corner of my eye I saw someone sitting on the ground with a black cloak on, from a far off I could see my mom and sisters talking to their friends still (time must have been at a stand still because I was in the mess hall talking to Eric for what it seemed like an hour) during my talk with Eric someone should of came into the mess hall during that time since my birthday party was to be immediately following after the evening service. I tried to tell my mom and sisters what happened but they didn't believe me. My mom said I need to see a counselor and possibly get on some medication. My sisters just laughed at me._

"The rest of the book was torn out." Ty said sadly. "This must be how Crystal spawn got like that."

Ty looked up to see That Kristi and Silver had fallen asleep. It appeared that Silver had made a fire. Ty walked To a near by rock and fell asleep.

'A new day brings new adventure, But for now, rest easy heroes' SA2, final line.

**END OF CHAPTER (part) 1!**

And so Ty and his friends beat Cyrstal at her cave and rescued the first Spawn Spirit. Still, six Spawn Spirits remained imprisoned, and they must save them as quick as they can. The future of the world lies in the hands of Ty…and his new friends.

Their adventure had just begun.


End file.
